


difference

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, 'difference' is merely a noun; an insignificant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	difference

_Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya_

* * *

 

Difference was insignificant.

Or at least, almost.

He still could see her the same way like before, on the balcony with summer night wind kissed her hair first than he did, despite the small argument they had just had half an hour ago. Round tables, two bosses with two different ideas, two ideals to support. Nevertheless, for him, there was always be another room for his Antonio side for her Emma self.

Not only as Spain nor Belgium. For each of them had been in human form to begin with—those bodies, those faces, those appearances—and they had been shackled to the fate.

Still, the olive green blazer and skirt plus that ivy heels on her were not that bad for him to enjoy. No, not boring at all, even though she had been wearing the same since seven in the morning then guess what time was this? Ten post-meridiem and she was still amazing in his eyes.

Oh, not only appearance that was insignificant—the same look was, too. What was not for him, to be exact? From that old green dress with apron and Renaissance scent of her to the military uniform of 21st freedom even to the 2000s looks with red-plump lips and Italian perfume. Nothing was the reason for him to throw way his gaze from the Belgicá.

She could read the way he looked at her, and the fact that he had been standing long enough without stepping aside at all and even had been waiting for Hungary's gossiping with her to be finished. Patiently, note that.

Belgium smiled. Turned into half-laughed. "So?"

Spain smiled coyly. Two or more inches were closed.

"Wanna talk more about the case we could not reach the agreement of in the meeting room?"

One hand in pocket, one propped his chin onto the fence. Face directed at her. The same way with when he had started to observe her visage and later had kissed her, long ago, on the eerie side of Spanish castle near a shore. Past-Barcelona, if she did not slipped her memory.

"Forget about that."

No more inches remained when he looked at her with those dark green orbs intimately.

"Now we are Antonio and Emma. Not Spain and Belgium," he played with strand of her hair. Tucked it gently behind her left ear.

Belgium chuckled. Funny? Not. Only because the world of them was confusing enough, sometimes there was not any exact line to bound when was they acted as nations with high pride and ideals or as human with normality and of course; _desire_.

"My boss could change his mind whenever. And we are close to the new era of a new boss. You know what I mean."

Belgium played with his collar. With a modus operandi of smoothing them and fixing his tie that went askew in few milimeters, she laid her fingers longer than the normality acquaintances interaction law would agree.

"And you know that Belgium would be persistent on its neutrality and our need to maintain world peace. Mm?"

"But despite everything," his hot breath now reached her earlobe, "no one could hinder us from our another identity as human. Blame the form then."

And, yes, difference was nothing more than just a noun. Mostly when both could not guess whose tongue would win the fight for dominancy.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: actually wrote this while i was outside of my exam room haha. based on a ‘big’ event in the world in this 21st century, where spain and belgium stood on the opposite side to each other indirectly (clue: one ‘joined’, one was ‘against the idea’). just guess. thanks for reading.


End file.
